Cold As You
by Falling4EveryLie
Summary: It took every ounce of energy he had, to tell him how he felt, only to have it shoved back in his face. HxK Its better than it sounds i promise! lol songfic! :]
1. Cold As You

**A/N: Well, this is my first story : I've been thinking about writing one for the past.. ever.. lol, so please be nice. **

".." talking

'..' thinking

_**bold italics song lyrics**_

**Summary: It took every ounce of energy he had, to tell him how he felt, only to have it shoved back in his face. HxK **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei && Kurama or the song lyrics.. br ****They are property of Yoshihiro Togashi && Taylor Swift.. but hey, a girl can wish cant she? br **

**Cold As You **

**Song by Taylor Swift**

**Story by Penny Heaven ((aka me)) **

_**You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take  
You take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want  
Cause I'm not what you wanted,**_

It was a chilly October afternoon; the leaves were falling off the trees, and changing colors. Kurama had called Hiei to a local park, he had said it was important. The little fire demon walked towards the park, hands in his pockets, head looking ahead of him, glaring. Hiei always liked fall, not too cold, not too hot. Kurama preferred Spring, for the same reasons, but flowers bloomed as well.

Today, Kurama had been thinking of all his feelings for his friend, everyone knew they were best friends and partners, but Kurama felt more towards Hiei, he hoped he felt the same.

"Why have you called me here, fox?" Hiei asked, his voice as cold as the icy wind that blew. Kurama didn't answer right away, he looked out at the children playing in the fallen leaves, laughing and smiling. Being a child was supposed to be a great time, no worries, always carefree. He glanced at Hiei, who was standing there waiting for an answer to his question. Kurama felt a wave of sadness hit him as he thought about childhood, he had gotten a second chance to have a childhood when Youko Kurama joined bodies with the unborn baby of Shiori Minamino, Hiei had not. He grew up an outcast, fighting everyday just to stay alive.

"I'll ask once more, why have you called me here?" Hiei's icy voice broke through his thoughts making Kurama cringe. Hiei was always so cold. The spirit fox wished he'd open up more, and stop hiding behind his mask and show that he did care slightly for his teammates. Now he wasn't implying Hiei should marry everyone, but he should at least care. Kurama took a shaky deep breath. What he was about to do, took probably every ounce of strength in his body.

"Hiei.. I asked you to come here, because lately I've been feeling something other than friendship for you," he stopped looking away from Hiei.

"What are you saying?" Kurama was slightly surprise when he had first met Hiei, how cold his heart was. How ironic, a fire demon with a heart of ice.

"I'm saying.. I think I'm in love with you, Hiei," Kurama replies looking down at his hands.

_**Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away  
No use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you,**_

At that very moment the earth goes quiet, the children stop laughing, the birds stop sing, in fact Kurama wasn't even sure that his own heart was beating, but it was, steadily beating in his chest. br

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hiei's eyes harden, anger flashes through his blood red eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it immediately, with that Hiei was gone. Kurama sighs sadly, he knew he could never get past Hiei's walls, but it didn't hurt to try.

"That could have been worse," he mumbles standing up, hands in his pockets, slowly walking back to his house. Kurama stands there, in front of his house. The sky turns gray, and lightning lights up the sky. What a perfect mood.

**_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you,_**

Walking into his house, like his heart wasn't just shattered into a million pieces, he said hello to his mother. He went upstairs to his room, where he said on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. His heart hurt, but that was to be expected, but right now, he'd rather die than feel this pain, but he would not kill himself, he would not die, Kurama was a fighter, he could pull himself through this, he also had to the support of his friends and family, there was no way that Kurama wouldn't be able to make it through. Tears fill his eyes; he blinks them back and continues staring out the window, watching the raindrops hit the window.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was like the sky was crying for him, since he wouldn't do it himself. Odd.

**_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away  
No use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you,_**

His mind traveled to Hiei, the spirit fox wondered what he was doing this very moment, he wondered what he thought of Kurama now. A freak? Probably. Kurama thought about tomorrow, he remembered that Koenma had made Botan inform everyone that there would be a 'get together' type thing, with Kuwabara and Yusuke at Genkai's temple. He wasn't exactly sure why, because they were still a team, still went on missions and stuff together. Botan had also said that it would be helpful if he would tell Hiei about the get together, but what happened with Hiei today, caused him to forget. He'd normally go and do it, but he couldn't see Hiei, not now anyways. Tomorrow was a different story. Kurama sighed sadly, still staring out the window, hopefully Botan would tell Hiei, because he sure as hell wasn't.

**_You never did give a damn thing, honey  
But I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died  
Died for you (died for you)_**

Green eyes look away from the window and at his bedside clock. The neon green numbers flashed 8:30 pm.

'When did that happen?' he thinks. Time had a way of sneaking up on people. His thoughts, once again, were invaded by thoughts of the little fire demon. He remembered when Hiei had opened his mouth to say something, but then he left without a word.

'I wonder what he was gonna say,' he thinks. Maybe something good, maybe that's why he left, he was afraid that he would say something. Kurama knew Hiei wasn't good with emotions.. maybe it really was something good. Shaking his head, he lays down, pulling his covers of the rest of himself, who was he kidding, it wasn't something good. He lies, facing the window, blinking repeatedly trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, but failing miserably. He closes his eyes, letting sleep claim him, but not without allowing warm tears soak into the pillow, he couldn't help it.

_**Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counted all the scars you made  
Now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you…**_

**Yay, how was it? Good? Bad? Medium? Its not over, I will had a couple more chapters, so those of you who did like it, don't worry okay? It's all good:**

**No major flames please! I except, help, on what I can do to make it better, but please don't tell me how much it sucks.. it'll make Professor Smiles into Professor Frown..les? Yeah.. anyways. : --that's Professor Smiles by the way. Lol.**

**R&R!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	2. I'd Lie

**A/N: rawr, I just realized after I wrote up this chapter, that this song would be better in Kurama's POV for Hiei, but nope, I have it the other way around -.-'**

**I'm a genius, no doubt about it. Oh well –shrugs-**

**Disclaimer: Still, I sadly, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or these songs. They are still property of Yoshihiro Togashi && Taylor Swift. **

**

* * *

** **Song by: Taylor Swift**

**Story by: Penny Heaven **

**_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_**

Hiei always hated rain, for obvious reasons of course. Fire and water don't exactly mix well. He could easily use his demon energy to keep himself warm, but that would be waste. His head hurt right now, he had so many thoughts running through his mind, they all had to do with the same thing.

_Kurama_

Hiei had never ever thought about Kurama in that way before. He always thought Kurama as a good friend, companion, and someone to trust, never a lover. He wondered what Kurama was doing right now. Normally Hiei would go over to his house, sneak in through his window to keep warm, but not tonight. Some how he ended up in the tree outside Kurama's window, he didn't even know when he had arrived. It was a natural thing to do. Hiei stared into Kurama's window, watching Kurama sit on his bed. Hiei for some reason remembered something that had happened a few weeks ago.

**_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs,_**

_Hiei was in the same spot, but for different reasons now, it wasn't raining, or even the slightest bit cold. Kurama looked so sad at night._

_'Maybe.. I could be just what he needs,' then the harsh reality hits him. That's crazy._

It was easy for Hiei to lie to other people about something, but the one thing he could never do was lie to himself, no matter how hard he tried. So he realized he had thought about Kurama as more than a friend.

'No I didn't, love if for the weak, I did not think of Kurama as more than a friend,'

'You love him,'

'No, I do not!'

**_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie,_**

"I'm going crazy," he mumbles to himself. This was probably the first time he has actually had a conversation with himself, he's heard Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and even Kurama do it before, he always thought they we where morons. Hiei's bloody eyes travel into Kurama's room, he had just turned out the light. He watched as the tears roll down Kurama's face. Suddenly it hit him, like a ton of bricks. He felt something for Kurama. Maybe, dare I say it, love. Maybe he was madly in love with Kurama. He knew this because watching Kurama cry, and knowing he was the one who caused him to, made his heart feel like it had shattered.

**_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long,_**

Hiei left, he couldn't watch Kurama cry anymore, anything but that. He goes back to a tree in the park. He heard familiar voices. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan, were all walking though the park, with umbrellas.

'Why the hell are they so happy?' he thinks bitterly to himself, he was angry, which meant the world should be angry. More thoughts of Kurama entered his head.

"Damnit Kurama," he says angrily, about ready to pull his hair out.

_**He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine,**_

By morning the rain had slowed slightly, but nonetheless, it was still raining. It was like the gods were punishing Hiei for hurting Kurama.

'Great,' he thinks bitterly. He stands up and stretches. The bubbly, pink haired ferry girl pops right in front of him, causing him to jump.

"Do that again and I cut your damn head off!" he exclaims, pulling his sword out, showing he was serious.

"Good morning to you too, Hiei," Botan replies happily. Hiei glares, but it apparently has no affect on her. "Did Kurama by any chance tell you about the little get together we're having at Genkai's temple?"

"No," he says flatly.

"Oh, well it's a good thing I came by then huh?" she asks laughing to herself.

"Am I required to go?" Botan puts a finger on her chin.

"Yes, yes you are," Hiei grumbles something under his breath.

"Fine," he didn't exactly want to see Kurama right now; he couldn't trust himself around him, after what happened yesterday. Hiei knew he wouldn't hurt him, but he might do something on the lines of hugging. Hiei wasn't a very huggy type person.

**_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie,_**

Hiei was the type of guy, to arrive 'fashionably late' rather than on time like everyone else. When he walked in everyone was sitting around on the floor talking. He immediately looked at Kurama, he didn't know why, but he did. He was staring off into space, he looked terrible. His eyes were red, and he had bags under his eyes. He looked up, Hiei looked away, taking a seat next to Yusuke and Yukina.

"Thanks for joining us Hiei, I'm so glad you were early, its like your happy to see us or something," Yusuke says sarcastically, everyone laughs. Hiei rolls his eyes.

"Idiot," he mumbles resisting the urge to hit him.

**_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you,_**

Hiei ignores everyone, but every time Kurama would put his opinion in the conversation, his ears perked up. Although every time Kuwabara or sometimes Yusuke would say something, Hiei would insult them more harshly than normal.

"Why did you call us all here anyways, binky boy?" Yusuke asks. Koenma shrugs.

"No reason really, mainly because every time the four of you are together your always fighting demons, and your not even with the girls and I, so I thought 'hey, why the hell not!'" Koenma replies. The conversation continued, Hiei pretended to be interested, and involved in the conversation, but his mind was only concentrated on Kurama. He had to talk to him, but he couldn't. Kurama could probably not even look at him.

'I'm such an ass,' Hiei thinks glancing out the corner of his eye, seeing Kuwabara grab his sister's hand. He growls. 'I really hate him,'

**_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle,_**

"And so I said 'wanna go punk?!' Then I beat the crap outta him," Kuwabara finishes off his story.

"Whatever, Kuwabara, I don't believe you could actually beat him!" Yusuke shouts. Kuwabara jumps up.

"Wanna take this outside, Urameshi!?"

"Yeah, I would!"

"Children! Settle down, for everyone's sake," Botan cries annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to clean up the blood," Genkai replies rolling her eyes.

"Shut your big fat cake hole, grandma!" Yusuke shouts. She rolls her eyes again.

"Shut up, dimwit,"

**_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: zOMG! This song would totally be better if was about Hiei, oh well, again lawls. So anyways, what does everyone think so far? I think its pretty good, but that's just me, and I'd rather hear from all of you, rather than myself, if you know what I mean. This site is pretty neat! Lol, I love it.**

**R&R!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	3. Tied Together with a Smile

**A/N: Meh.. this one I didn't take as much time on, like I did on the other ones.. idunno why though.. oh well :) well, I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or this song. They're property of Yoshihiro Togashi && Taylor Swift, ((they are fabulous!)) but I do own.. uh.. nothing actually :( the ghetto life –sigh- lol jk.**

"**blah blah" talking**

'**blah blah' thinking**

'_**blah blah' song lyrics**_

* * *

**Tied Together with a Smile**

**Song by - Taylor Swift**

**Story by – Penny Heaven ((aka me))**

**_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._**

6:00 am.

That's what Kurama's clock said. He'd been up all night, tossing and turning. Falling asleep and then waking up again.

"I give up," he says sighing exhaustedly. He goes to take a shower. He had about 5 hours until the 'get together' but he didn't care. He couldn't sleep, why bother trying? It's common logic, duh. After his shower, he still didn't feel any better, nor look any better for that matter. Sighing he brushes his hair.

"I look terrible," he mumbles to himself. It was now 7 am; his mother would be getting up anytime now. Being the amazing son his is went down to make his mother breakfast. She walks down a few minutes after in her pink bathrobe. She rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Shuichi? What are you doing at this time in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make you breakfast," he replies, forcing the most believable smile he could. She smiles widely.

"Thank you, honey," she says kissing his cheek, sitting down at the head of the table.

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone,_**

"I wonder what Hiei's doing," he asks himself, placing his cheek in the palm of his hand. The fox demon was working on some homework, luckily it was the weekend, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with people, people meaning his many fan girls. He couldn't stand them, that was the one thing he hated more than anything. It wasn't the girls he hated, it was the constant attention they gave him, their obsession over him. That's what he hated. He glances at his clock. 11:27 am. 'Damn time and its sneaking skills,' he thinks bitterly. The 'get together' was at noon. He wondered if Hiei was coming. He hoped Hiei would come. He at least wanted to see him, whether they were on speaking terms or not. He grabs a jacket and looks in the mirror before he leaves. He had bags under his blood shot eyes. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Mother, I'm going out for awhile," Kurama says. His mother looks up from the book she was reading.

"Okay, will you be home for dinner?"

"Yes, I will,"

"Okay then, have fun," she says smiling, he smiles back. He walks with his head down all the way to his destination.

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...**_

He arrived at Genkai's temple before Hiei, he wasn't really surprised, but he secretly hoped he would come.

"Wow Fox boy, you aint lookin' so hott," Yusuke comments.

"Yeah, you look terrible!" Kuwabara agrees.

"Just a little sleepy, that's all," Kurama replies trying his best to sound cheerful, but on the inside he knew his heart was breaking. Yusuke and Kuwabara catch up; Kurama talked when he was spoken too, or when even he felt the need to say something. He didn't want anyone suspecting anything. Hiei walked in a few minutes later. Kurama didn't dare look at him, he pretended like he didn't care. Because after all, Kurama was a great pretender. Kurama glances up, just to acknowledge he was there. Hiei, who had been looking at him, looks away. Smiling to himself the spirit fox looks down at his hands. He needed to remember this.

_"When you get caught looking at him, just remember, he was looking back."_

Hiei had just gotten caught.

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone,_**

The rest of the day went on, still rainy and miserable, but the boys made the most of it. Laughing and joking about everything. Kurama had secretly studied Hiei while he wasn't looking. He didn't notice anything different about the small demon, besides the fact that he was more vocal about his hate for everything around him. He was ruder to Kuwabara and Yusuke when they made stupid jokes, or made stupid cracks about his height.

'Maybe Hiei's torn up inside about this whole thing, I should talk to him.. no.. he probably cant even look at me,' Kurama thinks. He looks out the window; it was still raining, raining harder than it was before he left the house. Everyone said their good byes. Hiei didn't, he just 'hned' at everyone, except Kurama. The two demons stayed locking in eye contact for about a minute, before Kurama looked away. He knew Hiei was searching his soul ((A/N: weird, the song I'm listening to just said soul when I typed that lol)) for answers, for how Kurama was feeling. Kurama on the other hand didn't want Hiei to she how broken up he was. Although Kurama wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to see the guilt in Hiei's eyes, just to make it worse than it already was. He sort of wanted Hiei to know how sad he was. No matter how harsh it sounded, it was true. When Kurama arrived at his house, his mother was making some pasta.

"Hello son," she says smiling. He was home in time for dinner.

"Hello mother," he replies.

"Could you set the table please?" she asked sweetly, not looking up from the sauce she was preparing.

"Sure," he sets the table for dinner, then the two of them eat in silence. After dinner, he helped his mother do the dishes, then went to finish his home work. It's not like he had anything better to do. He opened his text book and stared out the window for awhile, then got to work.

**_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go.. and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby._**

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I'd love it if someone told me what they thought, that would be fabulous! Lol, as I've said before, I love hearing from people!**

**R&R!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	4. Come in with the Rain

**A/N: Well, this song was longer than the others lol sorta so this chapter will be at least a decent length lol**

**Disclaimer: Well, I didn't own anything in the last chapter, I'm pretty sure I still don't own anything, it all still belongs to theee amazingly fabulous Yoshihiro Togashi && theee fabulously beautiful Taylor Swift :)**

**Reviews:**

**Yoko-cw – Shit, I knew I screwed something up in that chapter, something sounded off, lol. I'm glad you like it though:) First reviewer! Yay! –throws confetti-**

* * *

**Come In with the Rain**

**Song by – Taylor Swift**

**Story by – Penny Heaven ((aka me))**

_**I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
And I know all the steps  
Up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore,**_

Kurama had finished his homework, and now had nothing else to do. He went and laid on his bed, but before he does, something catches his eye. His window, it was locked. Odd. He always kept his window unlocked, just uncase there was a surprise storm, or Hiei just needed a place to go. He would come into Kurama room some nights while he was sleeping, or so he thought. He just stay there for awhile, just watching Kurama, or looking out the window, although the fire demon was there never there when he woke up, Kurama always knew he was there. Tonight he did something completely different. He opened his window, not caring that his window cell and the carpet below it was now socking wet.

**_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky, talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find,_**

Hiei didn't know what to do after the get together ended. He had no place to go. He wouldn't be caught dead with the detective. He'd probably kill himself if he ever so much as thought about hanging out with the moron, Kuwabara. Kurama would normally be the person he went too, but now.. he just.. couldn't. At the moment he didn't care. It was raining harder than it had in awhile; he needed some place to go. He could easily stay there with Yukina and Genkai, but again.. he just couldn't. It was settled. He was going to Kurama's whether the fox liked it or not. He jumped on the treetops and rooftops to get there. When he arrived he sat in the tree outside his fox's window.

'My fox? Where the hell did that come from?' he thinks, peaking in Kurama's room. Watching him lay on his bed. He looked so sad.

'I wonder why..?' he thinks then mentally kicks his self he could just see a guy in a suit come out of no where and saying.

"Congratulations Hiei! You've just won the dumb ass award!" and then the guy would hand Hiei a trophy and then Hiei would chop his head off and then sent to Spirit World prison, where he was still serving his time. Hiei sweat dropped at the mental image of that.

"Gods.. I think this is the stupidest thing I've ever done," he mumbles. Than something catches his eye. He realized that Kurama had opened his window, weird, it was freezing cold out side. If only Hiei knew why..

_**I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm to tired tonight to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain,**_

"Shuichi? Are you going to bed so early?" Shiori asked poking her head in her son's room.

"Yes, mother, I'm exhausted,"

"It's only 8:30," she replies, it was true, Kurama was exhausted, pretending was tough work. "But I guess it doesn't surprise me, you were awake before me this morning," she says laughing. Kurama chuckles as well. "Good night, hun," she says kissing his cheek.

"Good night mother," he says as she shuts the door. Kurama lies back on his bed, his arms rested behind his head wondering what Hiei was doing. He wondered that a lot lately. A rush of cold air enters his room, he shivers. He would not close his window. Ignoring the cold, his mind wanders to Hiei. He was truly in love with Hiei, he knew everything about the demon, Hiei didn't even know where he began. He knew he was in love with him, because even though Hiei didn't feel the same, there was still no one in the world he'd rather spend time with, no one, not even his mother.

_Hiei, Hiei, Hiei._

Kurama would do anything for him, he would kill anyone/thing for Hiei, even a human, he would do it without the thought that he would be sent to Spirit World prison again, that would be the farthest thing from his thoughts, his first thought was making Hiei happy.

**_I could stand up  
And sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far  
And I, I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start,_**

Hiei continued to watch Kurama; every now and then his facial expression would change Hiei wondered what he was thinking about. There was the man in the suit again, telling him he won the dumb ass award. He could easily see what Kurama was thinking, helllooo, his Jagan! He used his Jagan to try to read Kurama's thoughts, but he had a mind block up.

'Great' he thought, Hiei was having an extremely off day today. He looked into Kurama's window again; the fox was looking straight at him. Hiei gasped and pulled his body behind a branch. His heart was pounding in his chest; at least he knew he was alive. What if Kurama had seen him? That wouldn't be good. Hiei tried to hide his energy, only to find out he was already hiding it. He'd been doing that a lot lately, hiding his energy when he was secretly watching Kurama. He sort of felt like a stalker.

**_Talk to your self, Talk to the tears, talk to the man who put you here  
And don't wait for the sky to clear,_**

Kurama stared out the window again, this time he swore he saw Hiei, but when he blinked, he was gone.

"Damnit! My mind is playing tricks on me and reminding me what I don't have," he says to himself, brokenheartedly. He didn't feel Hiei's energy, so clearly he had just imagined it. He got out of bed and flicked the lights out, and crawled into bed, still wearing his day clothes, and he couldn't careless about it. This time, instead of facing the window, he turned towards his door; he couldn't bear to have his mind play tricks on him. And at least he could tell himself that Hiei didn't come in his window, because the window was closed and locked. Hiei had a tough time lying to himself, but Kurama on the other hand, it just came easy to him. The spirit fox knew the truth though, the window was opened, Hiei could come in if he wanted too, but Hiei wasn't any where near his house, and he knew it. Clearly Kurama didn't know it.

_**I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm to tired tonight to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain,**_

Hiei continued to stay behind the branch, incase Kurama was still looking. He noticed that the light got turned off, but his window was still open and Kurama was sleeping in his bed.

"Stupid fox," he mumbles, "He forgot to shut his window,"

'I wonder why he left it open,' he thinks to himself

'For you, moron!' the voice in his head responds. There he goes talking to himself again.

"Go away! I am not going to talk to myself!"

'Sure you are Hiei, who else can you trust?' the voice asks.

"Kurama.." he replies in a small voice. It was true, Hiei trusted Kurama with his life, he'd never admit it to anyone, and even if he did they wouldn't be alive to remember it.

'Nonsense' the voice replies. 'You can't trust anyone, why would you trust the demon thief Youko Kurama anyways?' the voice sneers. Why did Hiei trust Kurama so much? Why did Hiei want to do anything for him? Was he truly in love? Damnit Kurama, he made him think too much.

"I don't know.. I just.. do," he replies.

'You don't know, because you don't trust him as much as you say you do,' the voice continues to harass him. Hiei wished the voice in his head had its own body; he wanted to kill it for calling him a liar.

"I trust him.. because I love him," he responds glaring angrily at the tree, because he could glare at himself, with out a mirror anyways. He could just see the voice in his head smirking at him right now. Hiei had just unmasked his energy a little by accident, it was a careless mistake, and he knew Kurama felt it too.

'I knew it,' he ignores the voice; he knew what he had to do.

**_I've watched you so long, screamed your name  
I don't know what else I can say_**

Kurama turned over, he swore he heard Hiei talking, he knew his voice anywhere. He looked around, no Hiei in his room. He looked outside, no Hiei outside. He couldn't even feel Hiei's energy. He felt a sudden change, he felt Hiei's energy, and then it was gone again. Hiei had slipped; Kurama knew that Hiei was cursing himself right now. He felt a shadow come over him and someone fall and start cursing.

"God damn mother fucking son of a bitch," the voice mumbles. He looked over and saw Hiei, his love, his hero, his brother, and his best friend, all rolled into one.

**_I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm to tired tonight for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain,_**

Hiei did no stick his landing as he jumped through Kurama's window, his left foot had got stuck in a branch and he feel, hard, on Kurama's window cell, then he expertly tumbled to the floor.

"God damn mother fucking son of a bitch," he cursed fluently not realizing he was loud enough to be heard. He glance up and saw Kurama looking at him. The two demons stayed locked in eye contact for what seemed like ages.

"Well," Hiei starts, looking away "I think.. denying my love for you.. was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done," he say softly, the last thing he wanted was for Kurama to think he was only saying that because he felt bad. Kurama didn't say anything. Hiei felt like he was being rejected, he hated that feeling. When he thought about it, that's probably why he denied Kurama, he was afraid of getting rejected. Not that Hiei would admit it or anything. He looks up Kurama had tears in his eyes. Hiei knew they were happy tears.

"Hiei.." Kurama says softly. The smaller demon felt the heat rush up to his cheeks, he looked away. He wandered slowly over to Kurama's bed. The fox scooted over and lifted up the blankets, making room for Hiei. Hiei was soaking, but Kurama didn't care. Hiei took off his boots, his sword, and his cloak. Hiei crawls into Kurama's bed, but not before shutting the window. What was Kurama thinking? It was freezing. The two of them laid there awkwardly, nether of them knowing exactly what to do. Kurama, apparently, did. His arms wrap around the smaller demon and the two of them sleep. Oh, life was good.

**_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore.._**

* * *

**A/N: Gah! One more chapter after this, and possibly a sequel :) but only if people like it, and think I should lol.**

**R&R!**

**Professor Smiles says so :)**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	5. Our Song

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter :( how sad!! Lol, well maybe I'll make a sequel, if anyone wants me to that is. Haha, or maybe I'll do it just because I want too :) Well, enjoy the last chapter of this story. Rate and Review:) Oh, and yes, I did make all these songs by the same author on purpose lol, incase anyone was wondering. Oh and sorry if there is parts that don't make sense, because I left out a word or put the wrong word in, I'm sorta having an off day, there's a lot of crap on my mind. **

**Sorry it's so short though; I don't like ending stories lol.**

**Disclaimer: You all know, I still own nothing. Song by Taylor Swift, Yu Yu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own my amazing writing skillz:) haha just kidding. **

**Reviews: ****AznAnimeChick –**** Yay! Thank you so much I'm glad you like it!**

**Ladyasile –**** Yay!! I'm glad you like it! I try to at least bring **_**some**_** humor in it.. even though half the time what I think is funny, no one else does, but I'm glad you thought it was funny and I'm glad you like it, that makes Professor Smiles happy:)**

**Lynette –**** Rawrr! I always screw up in my tenses lol, all my teachers always got me fer that, I try to pay attention to that, but then forget about it halfway though the story lol. Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, even though I suck at tenses! Lol **

* * *

**_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._**

The two demons had been inseparable ever since that night. Both them were happier than they had been in a long time.

Sitting in each other's arms in the park, watching the sunset. They did that every night, I was like.. a sort of tradition now. One question kept running through the fox's head, like a broken tape.

_How do you win the heart of a man who refuses to show it?_

Kurama couldn't help to think this was all a dream, and that Hiei didn't really love him. At the end of the day he realized it wasn't a dream, it was reality. Because you know you're in love when you can't sleep because finally reality is better then your dreams.

**_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again,_**

Today, Kurama was having a terrible day, the fan girls were more all up on him and wouldn't leaven him alone today, and he got a B on his test, the first B the great Shuichi Minamino had even received. That one test grade his him like a ton of bricks, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Then he felt stupid, because he was making such a big deal about a test grade. You know, the usual bad day.

He walked home, his hands in his pockets politely declining all the girls who had asked to walk him home. Finally Kurama got home, he was excited about the fact that he would get to see Hiei soon, but fate had something different in store for him. Hiei wasn't there. The fox's heart dropped. He slipped off his shoes and walk up to his room, his mother was at work, and Hiei was nowhere to be found. The empty house kept reminding him, he was on his own. Then went into his room, something caught his eye. Sitting on his bed was a single red rose.

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...**_

There was a note attached to the rose, written in Hiei's handwriting, which was surprisingly neat.

_Fox,_

_I didn't have enough human money to buy more.._

_This is all I could get. I hope you like it._

_-Hiei_

Kurama smiled; suddenly his terrible day had turned into a wonderful day all because of a certain fire demon that had managed to capture his heart. He started his homework, but he got distracted by the phone ringing, it was his mother.

"Moshi, moshi,"

"Shuichi, I'll be stuck at the office for a couple hours more tonight, I'll be home late." She stops and sighs. "Over time."

"Okay mother, have fun," he says. He could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Oh I will," they both laugh "You'll be okay on your own right?"

"Of course mother, I'm 16,"

"Yes, of course, I'll see you later than," she says. They say their goodbyes and hung up. He gets back to work when suddenly something else distracts him; it wasn't the phone, but a light tapping sound on his window. It was locked again. Why did it keep doing that? He got up and opened it. Hiei jumped in. Kurama practically attacked him, when he landed.

"What the hell?" the fire demon questioned, confused.

"Thank you for the rose, Hiei, it really made my day better," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"That's all? I thought maybe someone died or something," he replies, trying to sound annoyed, but returned his hug.

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again,**_

Hiei was happy that the rose made Kurama happy, that's why he did it. He noticed that the rose was in a vase sitting on his desk. That made Hiei grin slightly.

"So, what are you doing?" Hiei asked peering over Kurama's shoulder.

"Homework," he replies, "But now that you're here I have no desire to do it anymore," he says turning around in his seat, smiling at Hiei. Hiei smiled slightly back. Kurama leaned over slightly placing a soft kiss on the fire demon's lips.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hiei shakes his head. "Well, I do, so I'll be in the kitchen, you can come down if you want,"

"What about your mother?"

"Shes stuck at work,"

"Oh," Hiei followed Kurama down the stairs and watched him make himself some instant ramen. Hiei watched Kurama and reflected on his feelings for him, he decided that he was in fact, the luckiest guy in the universe. Kurama was amazing. Smart, strong, handsome, and nice. Pretty much everything you could ask for in a lover. Hiei sat down at the table across from Kurama watching him eat.

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**_

"What?" Kurama had noticed Hiei's staring, "Is there something on my face?" he asks, putting his hand on his face. Hiei shakes his head.

"No,"

"Then what are you looking at?" he asks, putting his hands down, smiling. Hiei shrugs.

"My love," he replies. Hiei wasn't sure when exactly he started falling for Kurama, it all happened so fast. He also wasn't exactly sure when exactly he had opened up the slightest to the kitsune. Obviously his armor was cracked. All he knew now is that he would do anything for him. Anything. Not very Hiei like eh? That's exactly what _he, Hiei, himself _thought.

_**Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again,**_

True love has to start somewhere. Their love had started years ago, when they first met, even though; both were completely oblivious to it. He may be confused about a lot of things, but he knows the only time he's truly happy is when he's with him. That's all Hiei and Kurama knew. They weren't exactly sure what they were drawn together by, but that's how love works, not understanding why, or what- but still trusting each other.

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song.**_

* * *

****

**A/N: zOmg! I suck! Seriously, this chapter was so bad!! Well, tell me if you want a sequel, if you don't.. meh, I don't really care, but I might end up writing one anyways, because it would be fun :)**

**Well, then, thank so much to everyone who read this, liked this, and review.. this.. ! It means a ton! I feel like I've accomplished something. :) Sweet. Lol.**

**_Rate&&Review!!_**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


End file.
